Bobby-o and Lori-et (Outlines Only)
by DukeyDukeyDoo
Summary: This is just a series of outlines, not an actual story. If you would like to help out with this story, send me a PM or just post a review if you'd like to help out. Rated M just to be safe. Actual rating may vary.
1. Introduction

The following fan fic you are about to read is a is a series of outlines that shows what might have happened if the story was actually made.

Due to the fact that my writing skills aren't all that good and that my vocab isn't that good either, I can only provide outlines to show what this story would look like.

I am looking for anyone who would like to write out this story, provided they don't copy and paste the plot.

If you would like to collaborate with me and do this story, write a review to tell me if you'd like to work on this story together.

In any case, this story is about Lori and Bobby's relationship being tested when Lori's Graduation Party Picnic/Loud and Casagrande Family Get-Together gets ruined and ends up having their families be at war with each other. And because of that war, Bobby and Lori were both forbidden from seeing each other. However, because of their love of each other was much too strong, Lori just couldn't graduation without Bobby there to see her get her diploma while Bobby couldn't even think about running the bodega if it meant never seeing Lori again. So in order to stay together, Lori and Bobby decide to run away from it all. But when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne secretly hear their plan to run away together, they knew they had to get involved. So with the help of their siblings from both families, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne secretly decide to follow both Lori and Bobby to ensure their safety. But how far will Lori and Bobby's love get them?

Fair warning that story may be rated M due to well... let's just say that there may be some things too mature for some of you readers out there.

But should anything Mature happen, I will let you know by giving a warning in a certain chapter.

Anyways, let's get this story, or rather the outlines of the story, started.


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Picnic Plan

This is where the story outlines begin, remember that if you'd like to work on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Perfect Picnic Plan**_

Lincoln and Lori Loud were visiting both Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago in the big city. They were all at the city park having a good time. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talk to the readers about Lori and Bobby's relationship. Lincoln also explained that Lori's High School Graduation Ceremony was also coming up, which meant that once Lori had graduated, she'll be able to join her boyfriend in the big city to attend the same college that he's attending.

As Lori and Bobby were sitting down underneath the shade of a tree, they discussed about Lori's upcoming Graduation ceremony. Lori hoped that Bobby would be able come to see her there. Bobby wouldn't want to miss Lori's Graduation for anything else in the world. But then Bobby asked Lori if he could bring his family along. Because since they got to know Lori and Lincoln so well, maybe he thought his family could get to know Lori and Lincoln's family as well.

Lori liked the idea of having Bobby bring his family to meet her family, but asked him if there was a better way for them to get their families to know each other. That was when Lori had an idea: They could hold a pre-graduation party and invite both sides of their families to come. Bobby wasn't so sure if having a picnic before the graduation ceremony would be a good idea. But Lori stated that if they want to be together forever, they have to convince both of their families that they were meant to be. So having a graduation picnic before the ceremony would be their best option. Not wanting to argue with her girlfriend, Bobby went along with Lori's plan.

Lori tells Bobby to take Ronnie Anne home and tell their family the good news. But Bobby asked her where they'll be hosting the graduation picnic? Lori suggested that they bring the Santiago Family over to the Royal Woods Recreational Park, they'll host the picnic there. Bobby liked the place Lori suggested, he could show his family where he used to live.

And so, Lori and Bobby decided to go tell their families the good news. After saying their goodbyes and sealing them with a kiss, they took Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud home, also mentioning the graduation picnic idea to them as well.

The first ones to get home first were Bobby and Ronnie Anne, who announce to their family that they will be going to a special graduation picnic in honor of Lori Loud graduating from high school. The Santiagos were thrilled to know that they'll finally get to meet Lori and Lincoln's family. Rosa, being so excited as to see Lincoln's other family members, she'll make a great big graduation feast for the picnic. Hector also couldn't wait to see Lori's family as well seeing as how he had loads of gossip about his son. CJ couldn't to play with Lincoln as well any of his sisters! Frida was so proud of Bobby's idea for Lori's Graduation that she burst into tears, knowing the fact that she could be moving in with them.

With his family agreeing with Bobby's idea, he set off for his room to call Lori about the good news.

And over at the Loud House, both Lori and Lincoln make the same announcement to their family. Lynn Sr. and Rita were delightful to know the news. Since they've seen Bobby from time to time, they wondered if they'll ever get to meet his family. And since Lori's graduating soon, what better time to meet with Bobby's family than by planning a graduation picnic.

Most of the Loud Family did always wanted to see what Bobby's family looked like. Even Rita wanted to meet the mother of Bobby.

And so, Lynn Sr. accepted Lori's idea for a family get-together picnic. Lori thanked her father and rushed up starts to call Bobby and tell him the good news!

In their retrospective bedrooms, Lori and Bobby contacted each other and said to each other that their families accepted their family get-together. Lori couldn't wait to bring her family so they could meet Bobby's family. She told Bobby that she'll get as many teens to help out with preparations for the picnic. Bobby told Lori that he knew the perfect place to hold the picnic: Since they live 3 hours apart from each other, there was a big park with picnic grounds all around. The park was only an hour and a half away from each other. It would be the perfect spot for the picnic!

Lori told Bobby that she couldn't wait to see him and his family there. They bid each other a good luck kiss through the phone as they both hung up.

And as Lori and Bobby both starred up at their bedroom ceilings, they knew that nothing could possibly go wrong with the picnic.

Or would it...?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

That ends Chapter 1.

If you would like to collab on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.


	3. Chapter 2: A Family Get-Together

And now here is the outline for Chapter 2, remember that if you'd like to work on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Family Get-Together**

In a park that lies somewhere in between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, which would take at least an hour and a half to get there, all of Lori and Bobby's friends from the Royal Woods High School came over to help set up for the Pre-Graduation party and Picnic, once they were all done and when both the Loud and Casagrande Families had arrived, they would stay and enjoy themselves.

As the graduation party and picnic was all set up, all the teens and the pre-adult teens had to wait for Lori and Bobby to come and bring their families.

After some time had passed, both the Loud and Casagrande had arrived, along with Clyde McBride who was extremely jealous that the only reason Lincoln brought him along was to hang out with Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne introduced Lori and Lincoln's family while Lincoln also introduced Bobby and Ronnie Anne's family. After many introductions, the picnic and party was now underway.

Everyone was starting to get along with each other:

Lynn Sr., Hector and Rosa were talking about their cooking recipes.

Rita Loud was talking with Maria and Frida.

Leni was gossiping over fashion with Carlota.

CJ played pirates with Lana, Luan, Lynn and Luna.

Carl was trying to woo Lola Loud, which she finds it kinda awkward.

And being so smart, Lisa decided to talk educated things with Carlos, to help him out with his college-educated duties.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were so proud of their families getting along with each other, they knew nothing had gone wrong. But something was amiss: There was someone missing whom Lincoln had brought along. Where was Clyde McBride?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2. Remember to read, review and let me know if you'd like to work on this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Clyde's Scheme

Here's the outline for Chapter 3:

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Clyde's Scheme:**

 **The Loud/Casagrande Feud Begins**

Clyde McBride was busy picking flowers in some garden-based parts of the park for Lori. Being as how this is her Graduation Party, he figured now would be a good time to tell her how he really feels. And after finally overcoming his meltdowns and fears, with a lot of practice, he was now ready.

Once he had the bouquet he needed, Clyde decided to go look for Lori and finally tell her the truth. But when he found her, he also found Bobby along with her. Still being jealous of Bobby, he decided to secretly eavesdrop on them.

Lori and Bobby were so glad that their families had gotten along together. They hoped that if this party comes to a successful end, their families would have their blessings for them to be together. Lori also stated that once she officially graduates, she'll finally be able to move in with Bobby in the big city and go to college together.

What Clyde heard from Lori officially broke his heart. If Lori graduates, she would have to move out of Royal Woods and move to the big city. As his jealously and anger rose for Bobby, Clyde knew he had to think of something to prevent Lori from leaving him.

Within a second, he knew what he had to do: Get the Loud Family and Casagrande to hate each other. With his wicked idea hatched within his head, he decided to talk to Lynn Sr. and Hector to prep the fire.

First, he tricked Lynn Sr. into believing how Rosa Casagrande considered his cooking to be mediocre and amateurish. And learning how Hector had a thing for gossip, he tricked him into believing that Lynn Sr.'s cooking would be better than his wife's cooking. This starts a small tension between Lynn Sr. and Hector.

But to stoke up the flames, he would have to do more:

By secreting sabotaging some of the food. Clyde secretly added some of Rosa's spices and ingredients in Lynn Sr.'s food, leaving some of the containers with them. He also did the same for Rosa's food, but with Lynn Sr.'s ingredients.

When the time had come to eat, Clyde quickly made his escape and pretended that he was never there.

But as the Loud Family, the Casagrande Family and Lori and Bobby's friends began to sit down and eat, Lynn Sr. began to take the first bite of his food when his mouth suddenly detected something wrong:

The food he made turned out to be extremely spicy and hot!

As he tried to quickly douse out his mouth, Clyde knew his plan had now gone underway.

By the time Lynn Sr. had put out the spiciness in his mouth, he wondered what caused his food to be so spicy? He didn't had long to find out as he discovered some ingredient and spice contains which had Rosa's name on them.

Lynn Sr. then accused Rosa of altering his food, but when Hector tried to defend her, he also found some of Lynn Sr.'s ingredient containers along with Rosa's.

Lynn Sr. and Hector started arguing with each other and as the families tried to stop them, Clyde decided to head for Vanzilla because he knew what was going to happen.

After almost trying to start a fight, Lynn Sr. decided that he has had enough of the accusations, he officially ends the party by saying: "The Loud Family will no longer have anything to do with the Casagrandes!". He tells the Loud Family to head back to Vanzilla!

Bobby tries to plead to Lynn Sr. not to leave because he didn't know what went wrong. But Lynn Sr. also blamed Bobby since this family get-together was his idea to begin with. He then decides that Bobby is forbidden from dating his daughter, Lori.

Having heard what her father just told him, Lori's heart was decimated.

" **WHAT?!** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " Lori screames as she starts breaking out in tears.

She tearfully begs her father not to keep Bobby away from her, but Lynn Sr. also tells her in the most stern voice that he would like to have a word with Lori once they get back home!

As Lynn Sr. dragged Lori away, Bobby tried to stop him, but Hector forbid Bobby from ever seeing that Loud Girl again. Bobby was crushed and he didn't know what to do.

Would Bobby ever see his girlfriend again? What is going to happen to Lori when she gets home? Will Lincoln and Ronnie ever hang out again? Only time will tell.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

This concludes Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4: Forbidden Love

Here is the outline for Chapter 4

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Forbidden Love**

On their way back to Royal Woods, Lynn Sr. told Rita that once they make it back home, she would have to take Lincoln and the other 9 girls out to dinner but Lori would have to stay home, because he needs to have an urgent talk with her... alone.

As they were driving back home, the other Loud Children were noticing how sad and tearful Lori was. Lori was heartbroken due to the fact that not only was the Loud/Casagrande Get-Together Picnic

However, as the girls were feeling so sorry for Lori, Lincoln noticed how Clyde was relaxed and happy for some reason. He decided that once they go back to school, he would have a stern talk with him.

Once they arrived back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. gave Rita the keys to Vanzilla and quickly marched in and out of the house to give her some money to get the children food. But then he told her that Lori will be staying home with him because he needs to talk with her... alone. With that said, he told Lori to get out of the car and go sit on the couch in the living room.

As Lori got out of the car, she began to fear what her father had to say to her. She looked back toward her mother and other siblings and quietly said, "I'm so sorry."

Rita, Lincoln and the other Loud Sisters began to fear the worst of what would happen. As Rita drove away from the Loud House, she began to wonder what would her husband do to Lori.

By the time that Rita drove away, Lynn Sr. head inside of the house and began to have his stern talk with Lori. He explained to her that because the Loud Family was now in a feud with the Casagrandes, he told Lori that is she now forbidden from ever seeing them or her boyfriend, Bobby, ever again. Lori pleaded and begged tearfully to her father not to end her relationship with Bobby, but Lynn Sr. would have none of Lori's excuses, seeing as how this was all her fault. And as result of this travesty, Lynn Sr. confiscated most of her stuff that she had gotten from her boyfriend. He also took away her cellphone privileges until he finds a way to block Bobby Santiago from her phone.

Upset at her own father, Lori then decided to barricaded herself in her own bedroom while throwing out all of Leni's stuff, just to make it official. She vowed that she will never graduate happily unless her father calls off the feud. After her barricade was all done, Lori run dropped onto her bed and cried into her pillow, mourning over Bobby as she did.

Later on, after Rita brought the rest of the family back home, right after dropping off Clyde back at home. As they went inside, Lynn Sr. told the family that they were now in a feud with the Casagrandes. Lincoln was the most shocked when he heard about it and asked if that means he can longer be friends with Ronnie Anne. His father told him it meant that reason exactly. Rita asked her husband where Lori was, he only replied that Leni would have to bunk with Luna and Luan for a while because Lori had barricaded the door to her room. He has a feeling that she might not be happy for quite a while.

Rita and the children were saddened by the fact that not only were they not allowed to make any contact with the Casagrandes, but Lori was heartbroken because she would never her Bobby Boo-Boo Bear ever again.

Meanwhile, in Great Lakes City, Bobby was depressed when the picnic was unexpectedly ruined and the fact that he was now forbidden from seeing his girlfriend ever again. Bobby's sadness also affected his mother, Ronnie Anne and the rest of the Casagrandes minus Hector. Rosa and Frida were so saddened that they broke into tears. Maria felt really bad for Bobby because he could never see Lori again. Hector didn't care about how Bobby felt, for he knew that to run a successful bodega, he would have to stay focused. However, Bobby wasn't so sure if he could run the bodega now.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed Leni peeking through the door. It was unbarricaded for some reason. When he asked why Leni was there, she just pointed that their mother was inside with Lori, comforting her. By the sound of Lori's crying, she wasn't getting any better.

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Lori cried, sobbing out loud. "But I can't graduate if Bobby won't be there!"

"Oh, honey, I know your father's upset, but it's not all your fault." Rita said, hugging her daughter.

"But it is!" Lori sobbed. "But I just don't understand how it all went wrong!"

"Lori, I'm sure whatever happened what just an accident." Rita explained. "I'm sure your father will come around and apologize."

"But what if he doesn't?!" Lori wept. "Where did it all go wrong? What caused all this?"

Lincoln was just as confused as Lori was. How did the family feud get started? Maybe he could get help from his friend Clyde after school. But little did he know that if he does find him, he'll get the answer for everything that happened during the picnic.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

This ends Chapter 4. Remember to Read and Review and to send me a PM if you'd like to work on this story.


	6. Chapter 5: The End of Clincoln McCloud

Here's the outline for Chapter 5:

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The End of Clincoln McCloud**

Some time later, at school, Lincoln was getting ready to go home when he saw Clyde heading his way. For some reason, Clyde was extremely happy. Lincoln knew something was up with him so he had to go talk to him right now.

Lincoln asked how could he be so happy since his family had a feud going on with another family.

Clyde didn't know what was going on, but Lincoln knew something was up. He urged Clyde to tell him what he knows.

Clyde asked Lincoln if he could keep a secret, since they were buds. Lincoln said he would promise not to tell anyone, depending on what the secret was.

Clyde secretly told Lincoln that he told Lynn Sr. and Hector false rumors and had altered the food to make it look like someone changed the recipes. In short, since Clyde was the one who started the feud, Lori and Bobby's relationship was now forbidden. And since Lori was depressed, he would be the one to turn to in order to get her mind off of Bobby.

This made Lincoln fumed with anger after realizing that this was all Clyde's fault! Because of his jealousy of Bobby, he accused Clyde of making his friendship with Ronnie Anne forbidden as well! Clyde didn't know that causing a family feud would also mean ruining certain friendships, but he said he was only looking out for what's best for his pal.

But Lincoln blamed him for everything that happened at the picnic, he hadn't invited Clyde friend over to the picnic, none of this would have happened! All because of his petty romance with his eldest sister!

Lincoln and Clyde started arguing with each other, and as their anger raged on, they ended up fighting! The students soon took notice of Lincoln and Clyde's battle and surrounded them chanting **"FIGHT!"** all around them. Luckily, some of Lincoln's sisters were there to break up the fight!

When they asked why they were fighting, Lincoln told them everything about what Clyde had done and soon enough all eyes were on Clyde.

Just before any of his sisters could react to Clyde, some of the adult faculties arrived and noticed what was going on. The principal asked what was going on. Lincoln explained everything and how it was all Clyde's fault! The nurse offered to take both Clyde and Lincoln to her office to help heal their wounds, but Lincoln declined her offer. Instead, he allowed his sisters to take him home to head his wounds instead. But not after doing one last thing:

In front of everyone around him, Lincoln punched his friend square in the face and glasses as a sign of his friendship with Clyde officially over. He also told Clyde to never come near him, his family and especially his eldest sister Lori ever again!

As his sisters took Lincoln away, Clyde was left beaten, battered and confused as all of the other students took their leave. He eventually decided to go with the nurse. But as he did, he began to wonder what he had done?

Later on, back at the Loud House... Lincoln's Parents were informed of the fight that took place at school. Just as Lincoln got home, they wondered what got into him. But he told them that they wouldn't understand since they were still at war with the Casagrandes. As Lincoln made it upstairs, he quietly stopped by to check in on Lori. He could still hear her crying on her bed, mourning over how she would never see Bobby ever again.

As Lincoln left Lori alone, he wondered how long it would take for this feud to go on.

Time passed and while June was approaching, things weren't looking any better for Lori and Bobby.

While practicing her graduation ceremony, Lori just bawled when she was called upon to come up to the stage and received her graduation gown and cap. The principal had to call her mother because and told her that her daughter was acting most distraught. If this were to keep up, she would not be able to attend her graduation ceremony. She knew that the only reason Lori was crying was because of her relationship with Bobby was now forbidden.

Bobby, while working in the bodega, couldn't get Lori out of her mind. Everything he saw and whenever he looked at someone, all he could see was Lori. This made him more depressed. Ronnie Anne knew that if this kept up, Bobby would never recover. She had to do something. So she decided to talk to Bobby about having a special day out. However, little did Bobby know that Ronnie Anne had a special idea that reunite him with someone he loved the most.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6: A Secret Reunion

This is the outline for Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A Secret Reunion**

At the Loud House, Lori, now sitting on the couch, while watching some sad and depressing soap opera about a girl being forbidden from seeing her lover. This made Lori cry even more because she knew exactly how the girl on TV felt.

Lincoln and his other sisters felt really bad for Lori and wished there was someway to cheer her up. But nothing they tried to seem to worked on her. The only thing, or rather, the only person who could cheer her up was Bobby.

When things were looking hopeless, there was a knock on the front door. After losing the "dibs not" routine to his sisters, Lincoln went to answer the door, only to find nobody there. However, he did see something down on the Welcome Mat: An envelope with a heart-shaped sticker sealing it. When Lincoln picked up the envelope, he noticed that on the front of it, somebody wrote "For Lori Loud" on it.

Lincoln decided that whoever left this envelope here was meant for Lori. So he took the envelope inside and brought it straight to Lori, just as her soap opera was finished for the day. Lincoln showed her the envelope and without getting angry at him, Lori just accepted his company because she felt he would be involved somehow. As Lori opened up the envelope, she and Lincoln discovered a message inside:

 ** _To Lori,_**

 ** _Are you still feeling sad over the failed family get-together? Is your family still at war with the Casagrandes?_**

 ** _Come to Ketcham Park. Trust me, you'll want to come here._**

 ** _Someone really important that you know of wants to see you._**

 ** _-Signed, RAS_**

 ** _P.S. - Bring your little brother along. I want to see him as well._**

This made Lori courious, who could have sent this letter? Who was this RAS person? But the most important question was: Who wanted to see her?

Lincoln has a funny feeling about this RAS person and suggests that they head over to Ketcham Park to find out.

Lori was just as susipicous as Lincoln was and took his advice. After asking their parents to borrow Vanzilla for a while, they immediately took off for Ketcham Park.

When they had arrived at the park, Lincoln and Lori tried to find the person who had sent them the letter. However, they were met with a mysterious stranger who only wore a trench coat, work gloves, a ski-mask, a fedora, and a pair of sunglasses. However, something about his pants and shoes looked familiar.

"Are you Lori and Lincoln Loud?" The stranger asked in a scratchy voice.

They both nodded. The stranger then pointed to Lincoln.

"RAS wants to see you over at the playground." The stranger explained, pointing at the direction of the playground.

"What are you going to do with my Sister?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry, little bro." The stranger said. "She's in good care from here."

Lincoln was confused. Did this stranger just call him "lil' bro"? As he made his was toward the playground, little did he know that someone watched his every move.

"And now, my dear, if would come with me to the restrooms." The stranger explained showing her the way to the park restrooms. "Someone else wishes to see you in there."

Lori asked the stranger why on earth she should go him? But the stranger only told he that she has to trust him because someone she knows is eagerly waiting for her. Lori paid no heed to the stranger as she followed him toward the park's restroom facilities.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was looking all over the playground for this RAS person, but he hadn't found him/her anywhere. But just as he was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice:

"Did you miss me, lame-o?"

Lincoln turned around to see that the RAS person he was looking for was none other than "Ronnie Anne Santiago". Lincoln was thrilled to see that Ronnie Anne was the RAD person who told Lincoln and Lori to come to the park. Even though their families were angry with each other, Ronnie Anne still had some spunk to disobey her family. But something was stirring up in Lincoln's mind, if Ronnie Anne was this RAS person who had written the note, then who was the stranger he met at the entrance?

Ronnie Anne just smiled slyly and said: "You didn't think I came here all alone, did you? Somebody had to bring me along."

Lincoln then had a pretty good idea who brought her.

He then says the viewers: "I've a pretty good feeling Lori's in for a big surprise!"

Over at the Park's Restroom Building, the stranger led Lori into the Unisex Single Restroom where Lori was instructed to lock the door behind them. Once the door was locked, Lori then started questioning the stranger.

"Who are you? Why did you lead me here? And how do you know my name? And Lincoln's for that matter?!"

"I only have one thing to say that will for all of your questions."

The stranger then spoke in a different voice. Not in the same scratchy voice as before, but in a voice that sounded familiar to Lori:

"Did you miss me, babe?"

Lori's eyes had widened and her heart skipped a beat. She heard that voice before and she certainly remembered a certain someone calling her 'babe'. Could it be him? Could it really be Bobby?

"Bobby? Is that... is that really you?" Lori said quietly as her eyes started to tear up.

The stranger started taking off his clothes, or rather... his disguise to reveal himself as his true self. The mysterious stranger was none other than Bobby Santiago. He gave Lori a warm and caring smile as he held his arms out wide open for her to come into his arms.

"The one and only, babe."

Lori couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying as she ran right into Bobby's arms.

" **BOO BOO BEAR!** " Lori cried as she sobbed into his chest.

Bobby gave Lori a hug as she kept on crying her heart out. He also petted her pet to try and calm her down. Just as things were at their blackest for her, Lori was now reunited with her boyfriend. It seemed that nothing could tear them apart now.

Meanwhile, back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, they were both taking a walk while chatting with each other. Lincoln told Ronnie Anne the whole truth of what really happened at the picnic and whose fault it was for starting the family feud. Ronnie Annie was super cheesed off when she knew that Clyde was the one who started all of this. She really wanted to give Clyde a piece of her mind. Lincoln explained what happened in school and how he ended his friendship with him, but Ronnie Anne was proud of what Lincoln did and it served Clyde right for trying to mess up things up for her brother.

Just as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were about to the pass the park's restrooms, they heard the cisgendered bathroom door being unlocked. They looked over to see Bobby carrying a sad and tearful Lori in her arms. As he approached them, he was glad that Ronnie Anne's plan had worked. Lincoln also greeted Bobby and asked if his sister was happy to see him. But Bobby told him that Lori was still feeling somewhat sad, so he's going to take her somewhere in the park where they can be alone together.

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched Bobby carry Lori away toward the park's pond, they wondered if they should tell them about Clyde's dirty trick. But Ronnie Anne fells they should secretly spy on them and see if they plan to do anything about the family feud. At first, Lincoln suggested that they should leave them alone, but Ronnie Anne dragged him along anyway.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

That ends the outline for Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7: Bobby's Plan

This is the outline for Chapter 7. While there may be dialogue in this, most of this is purely story outlines.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Bobby's Plan**

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sneaking around the pond in the outskirts of Ketcham Park. They were trying to find Lori and Bobby so they can tell them the truth of what happened back at the picnic. As tried to walk around the pond, they suddenly spot them sitting on a bench near the edge of the pond. Luckily, there was a big willow tree near them, big enough and close enough for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to eavesdrop on them. So Lincoln hid behind the tree while Ronnie Anne climbed up some of the branches to get a better look.

 **Lori:** [still sobbing, with Bobby holding her] I'm sorry, Boo Boo Bear, but there's just is no way I can attend my graduation ceremony if it means you won't be there for me!

 **Bobby:** I know, babe. And I can't even run the bodega right if meant not ever seeing you again. Why didn't you get any of my voice messages?

 **Lori:** That's because when my daddy took my phone away, he managed to blocked you from my contact list! [sobs] I am just so sorry for all this! This is all my fault!

 **Bobby:** Aw... babe... I am so sorry for all this. [Bobby caresses her hair and chin as she puts her head on his shoulder.]

 **Lori:** [in between sobs] What are we going to do, Bobby? My daddy won't let me go out with you all because of this family feud.

 **Bobby:** I know. And my grandpapi won't even let me contact you anymore. We can't even be seen together like this without our families finding out we were together.

 **Lori:** Oh, Boo Boo Bear... [Lori slowly puts her head on Bobby's lap] I wish with all my heart that there was someway we get away from it all and be together. [continues crying as she muffily sobs into his lap] Forever...

As Lori kept on crying in his lap, Bobby stroked her hair slowly while trying to think of something. He knew he couldn't go straight to the Loud House because Lynn Sr. would cast him out. And he couldn't convince his granpapi to apologize and stop this family feud. Since neither side would care to listen what he or Lori had to say, there was nothing they could do... Nothing except one last option, though it would

 **Bobby:** Babe?

 **Lori:** [whines in a questionable way]

 **Bobby:** Lori... do you really love me?

 **Lori:** [gets up and looks directly into Bobby's eyes] Yes...Bobby. I do.

 **Bobby:** And do you always want to be by my side? [extends his hand out Lori]

 **Lori:** Yes. (sniffles, she holds his hand with both hands) Always and Forever.

 **Bobby:** And would you be willing to do whatever it takes to be with me? [also holds her hand using his other hand]

 **Lori:** Bobby, I would give up both my diploma and going to college, just for that reason, my love. But would you be willing to give up the bodega for me?

 **Bobby:** Lori, the bodega would mean nothing if you weren't there to visit me.

 **Lori:** So... what are we going to do?

 **Bobby:** Babe, I might have an idea, but... are you willing to risk leaving your family as I would leave mine?

 **Lori:** Leave my family? What are you saying?

 **Bobby:** If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it. But in order to do that, there's only one thing we can do. And this is going to be hard for the both of us.

Bobby got up from the bench and kneeled down on one leg, taking Lori's hand and holding it close to his forehead. Unbeknownst to the couple, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne heard every word Bobby was saying to Lori. But the next thing they heard would leave them in shock.

 **Bobby:** Lori... would you consider... running away with me?

Lori gasped. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quietly gasped too. Did Bobby just consider running away with Lori?

 **Lori:** You mean... elope?

 **Bobby:** Yes, something like that. But remember what I said: If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it. Lori, give me your honest answer: Would you like to come with me to that certain place now? Together?

 **Lori:** But, Bobby... what about the bodega? What about your family?

 **Bobby:** There's no way to end this ridiculous family feud. And neither of our relatives are willing to listen to us. If we have any chance of staying together, there's only option left: Run away from it all. I know it'll hurt leaving the ones we love, babe, but I don't know what else we can do. Maybe we might come back when they've learned their mistake of starting this feud, but I don't know how long that would take. Please, Lori... I need to know... Can we run away... together?

Lori thought about what Bobby had said. She really loved him. But would she really leave her family behind just to run away with him? Bobby was right about one thing: neither her father nor his grandfather would listen to them. Not even Lori and Bobby's own mothers could do anything about it. She didn't want to do it, but... given the fact that her father would not allow to see him and with her graduation coming up soon, she had no other choice.

 **Lori:** (sighs) They literally left us with other choice. Bobby, let's run away together.

 **Bobby:** (hugs Lori) Thanks, babe. I don't where we'll go, but I promise you: Whereever we go, we'll find some place where we can be together.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne couldn't believe what Lori and Bobby were going to do: Run Away from Home just to be together? This news would not go well with their families.

 **Lori:** But Bobby, what about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne? What do we tell them? And what are we going to tell our other siblings?

 **Bobby:** We'll have to stretch the truth a bit. Make them not worry about a thing about us. You can tell Leni she could be the head sister of your home and I'll tell Carl he can run the bodega. That way, we can both sneak out without them noticing anything.

 **Lori:** I can probably hold a sibling meeting and tell them not to worry about me.

 **Bobby:** That's cool, I can do the same. But we can't tell any of the adults about it. We have to keep this a secret from both of our families.

 **Lori:** I know, but... how are we going to sneak out? I can't drive Vanzilla. My daddy literally took away my driving license.

 **Bobby:** No worries, babe. I'll come pick you up. I'll just tell my family that I need to go out of town for a while to get some supplies for the bodega. My grandpapi won't know that I'm really going out to pick you up.

 **Lori:** Ok, Bobby. But... just HOW am I going to sneak out of the house? You know how my home has creaky floorboards and thin walls.

 **Bobby:** What about your bedroom window? Are there anything wrong with your windows?

 **Lori:** No. My window works fine. Why?

 **Bobby:** That's your only way out, babe. I'll help you sneak out by getting a big, long, sturdy ladder that we can use to help you get down from your bedroom.

 **Lori:** Oh, Bobby! This is exactly what I was hoping for! For us to elope and run away so we can be together!

 **Bobby:** I know, babe... But when should we put our plan into action?

 **Lori:** My graduation ceremony is literally a week away from now. We'll secretly pack up our things and just before the day of my graduation, we'll leave at midnight!

 **Bobby:** That sounds like the perfect time for me, babe! I can be there before midnight! I'll just sneak out a few hours early.

 **Lori:** But Bobby, how will I know when you'll come for me?

 **Bobby:** Babe, I will say the most romantic phrase to let you know when I have arrived. It may not be original, but I will do the best I can.

 **Lori:** Oh, Boo-Boo Bear... if only it were sooner, but... I can wait for just one more week.

 **Bobby:** Don't forget about me, babe. I'll be sure to pick you up just before the day of your graduation. Just don't forget about me. Never forget about me.

 **Lori:** Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear...

 **Bobby:** Oh, Lori...

As Lori and Bobby relaxed on the bench, Lori rested her head on Bobby's shoulder while Bobby reached his arm around her head. But having heard everything Lori and Bobby talked about and planned, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made a quick and quiet get away back to the playground to discuss what was happening!

 **Lincoln:** Did you hear what they said?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Are they nuts?! They can't just run away!

 **Lincoln:** But what can we do? You heard what they said about our elders. They won't listen to us no matter what we do!

 **Ronnie Anne:** But gotta do something!

 **Lincoln:** My dad and Lori won't listen, but maybe my other sisters can think of something.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Maybe I can talk to my cousins and ask them what to do.

 **Lincoln:** We should have a special secret meeting where we can all chat together and think of a plan.

 **Ronnie Anne:** That might acutally be a good idea, lame-o. Can you get help from that smart sister? Maybe she can find a way for us to communicate with each other.

 **Lincoln:** I'll see what she can do, but what are we going to do about Lori and Bobby?

But before they could think of anything else, Bobby and Lori were heaidng their way, hand-in-hand.

 **Ronnie Anne:** _***whispers***_ We'll discuss this matter with your other sisters later. Just act normal and play along with their plan.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne played it cool as Lori and Bobby went up to them.

 **Lori:** Guess who's back together!

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne:** [simultaneously and with sarcasm] Babe and Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?

 **Bobby:** Yeah. But we want you to know that no matter what happens to us, we'll always be there for each other. Right, babe?

 **Lori:** What do you guys say we go have some ice cream before we head home?

 **Lincoln:** Sure...

 **Ronnie Anne:** We'll catch up with you guys. Me and Lincoln need to finish our discussion.

As Lori and Bobby went off towards a snack bar, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne huddled up.

 **Lincoln:** We're having a meeting with the others about this matter later, right?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Right. And be sure to get your smarty sister involved in this meeting, lame-o. I got a feeling we'll need all the help we can get.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

And that ends the outline for Chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 8: The Top Secret Meeting

Here is the outline for Chapter 8.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Top Secret Meeting**

When Lincoln and Lori got back home at the Loud House, Lori informed Lincoln to tell the other sisters of a very important meeting in her room within the next few minutes.

While Lincoln did as he was instructed, he decided to go straight to Lisa first, since she the most smartest one of all of his sisters. When Lincoln got to Lily and Lisa's bedroom, he only found Lisa. Luckily, Lily was with her parents, so he wouldn't have to worry about her listening in. When Lincoln brought Lisa up to speed on what happened, Lisa paid no heed to Lincoln's idea of setting up a top secret meeting as well as setting up a vid-chat system. She would inform her other sisters of this once the meeting with Lori would be adjourned. But for now, they would have to attend Lori's meeting first, right after informing their other siblings.

Meanwhile, back in Great Lakes City, Bobby and Ronnie Anne had gotten back to their apartment. Bobby told Ronnie Anne to inform of her cousins of a special announcement he has to Ronnie Anne did what she was told, she also told them of another Top Secret meeting being held in the basement of the building. She didn't want her big brother to find out, so she would have to tell them after he made his announcement.

Back the the Loud House, the Loud Siblings have all assembled in Lori and Leni's room. Lori took the stand as she began the meeting.

 **Lori:** I have summoned you all here today because I have a very special announcement.

The Loud Sisters and Lincoln started to listen to what she had to say.

 **Lori:** There will come a time when I literally won't be home as much as you think. So in the event if anything happens to me, I want you all to know that I have made a precaution for you. Leni, will you come here.

As Leni approached the stand, Lori placed her hands on her shoulders.

 **Lori:** Leni, I want you to know that if I ever decide to move out, you will be the new head sister of the house.

The Loud Sisters were shocked to hear of this news especially Leni, who started tearing up.

 **Leni:** Me? Head Sister? But why?

 **Lori:** Don't worry, Leni. You'll have Lincoln and the others to look out for you. I know they'll help you out. Just promise me you'll keep them safe for me.

 **Leni:** Ok. But I don't know how I'll can keep them all in a safe.

Lori gave Leni a hug and she gave a hug to every one of her siblings, especially Lincoln.

 **Lori:** And with that done, I hereby declare the meeting adjourned.

 **Lisa:** Um... if I may intervene, eldest sister... I have a few words that I'd like to say.

 **Lori:** Alright, go ahead. I have to go do some things by myself anyways.

As Lori left the room, Lisa took the stand.

 **Lisa:** Siblings, our brother has informed me of something quite dire concerning our eldest sister, Lori. But we shall not discuss of that matter right now. We shall hold another meeting in the garage, but it must be kept **TOP SECRET** from Lori and our parental units. Lincoln and I will let you know when the meeting shall take place. But until then, you all can go about with your own business. With that being said and done, I hereby declare this meeting adjourned... for now.

The other Loud Sisters were confused. What did Lincoln tell Lisa? And what was this dire news about Lori that plagued their minds? Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, once again at the Casagrande Apartment Building, Bobby and Ronnie Anne has rounded up all of their cousins: Carlotta, CJ, Carlino (Carl) and Carlitos. Bobby had an important announcement to make:

 **Bobby:** Guys, I'm going to be honest with you: I might consider not working in the bodega anymore.

The cousins were confused, but Carl was enlightened by Bobby's decision.

 **Bobby:** Ever since the Loud/Casagrande Family picnic had been ruined, I haven't been myself. So, in about another week, I'm going to take a personal trip to get some things to help improve the bodega, but after that I will officially retire.

He then turned to Carl.

 **Bobby:** Carl, I know you'll be a better bodega owner than I would 's why I know you'll make not myself proud, but our abuelito proud as well.

 **Carl:** Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... You seem tense. I theenk thees personal treep ees just thee theeng to fix that. You just leeve the bodega to me.

 **Bobby:** Thanks, Carl. I knew I could count on you.

Then Bobby turned to the rest of his siblings.

 **Bobby:** Guys, I don't know what'll happen when I'm gone, but no matter what happens, I'll always love you guys very much. You are all my familia.

Bobby hugged all of his cousins and Ronnie Anne before walking away. CJ seemed sad that Bobby was going away for a little while, but he'll be glad when he comes back. But Ronnie Anne told him that there was more to this trip than he knows. Ronnie Anne told all of her cousins of a very special TOP SECRET meeting being held in the apartment basement. She told them to come down when the time was right.

The cousins were confused. What did Ronnie Anne had to tell them? And why hold a meeting in the basement? Only Ronnie Anne knows what was really going on with her brother.

Later that evening, after the Louds had their dinner, Lincoln and Lisa were all set in the garage. As Lincoln tried contacting Ronnie Anne on his laptop, Lisa would go to inform the other Loud sisters of the very important TOP SECRET meeting concerning Lori. When the Loud Sisters minus Lily and Lori came into the garage, Lisa told him that they have arrived. But Lincoln only needed a few moments before the meeting could start.

Over at the Casagrande Apartment Basement, Ronnie Anne had gathered her cousins to the secret room in the basement, where they would be able to hear what she had to say. But first, she had to make contact with another guest:

Once Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had managed to connect to each other via video chat, Lincoln hooked his laptop up to Lisa's monitor, where they can both tell the Loud Siblings and the Casagrande Cousins the truth of Lori and Bobby's true plan. In that knowledge, Lisa had started the meeting.

 **Lisa:** Sisters, the reason we have gathered you all here in the solitude of the garage is because Lincoln and another special guest have some dire news regrading out eldest sister, Lori.

The Loud Sisters wondered why Lori was acting like she made Leni the new head sister.

 **Lisa:** I have a sense of foreboding doubt that there was a reason why Lori made Leni the new head sister. Our brother, Lincoln and his associate have gathered some news regarding Lori's fib.

Lincoln had managed to turn on Lisa's monitor, showing both Ronnie Anne and her cousins. Knowing that they were still in a family feud with them, the Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins still managed to get along with each other, even in spite of the adults at each other's throats.

 **Lisa:** Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have discovered what Lori and Bobby are planning to do. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, are you ready to tell them what you told me?

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both looked at each other and they both nodded. The time to tell them had come.

 **Lincoln:** (to his sisters) Lori only made Leni the new head sister because she and her boyfriend are up to something. She is going to be picked up by Bobby sometime next week, because in order for them to be together... they had decided to do something risky,

 **Ronnie Anne:** And my brother told you that he was going to take a personal trip by himself. But he was actually going to do something else... And something is the very same thing that Lori is going to do just before her the day she graduates.

The Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins asked them what Lori and Bobby had plan to do. And in unison, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne told them the truth:

 **Lincoln/Ronnie Anne:** Lori and Bobby... are going to run away together!

The shocking news of Lori and Bobby running away caused confusion and panic amongst both the Loud Sisters and the Casagrande Cousins. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't convince them to stay, but they couldn't tell the adults about it. However, Lisa holding a airhorn silenced the room.

 **Lisa:** I had feared that it would come to this. Lori and Bobby eloping to escape their families and all to just be together. We cannot convince them to reconsider, but I do have a plan that will help us ensure their safety.

Both the Loud Sisters, the Casagrande Cousins, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepared to listen to Lisa's query.

Lisa: We shall send two spies to keep an eye on them. One from each of our own families. But in order to do that, we will have to make certain arrangements. First, we shall need two volunteers to follow Lori and Bobby. One from our family and one from Ronnie Anne's.

Of course, the Loud Sisters did their "Dibs Not" game, only for Lincoln to once again fail to notice. Therefore, he would be the one to spy on Lori. Ronnie Anne vouched to stay behind and keep her family from finding out about Lori and Bobby running away with each other, but her cousins also did a "Dibs Not" game, therefore making Ronnie Anne the only one who last. And so, she had no choice but to tag along with Lincoln.

 **Lisa:** Now that we have our spies, we will need to prepare for Lori and Bobby's secret departure.

 **Lynn Jr.:** Bit how are Stinkoln and Ronnie Anne gonna catch up to them? They can't drive.

 **Lisa:** That will require your assistance, Lynn. In order to follow Lori and Bobby, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will need some method of transport. Therefore, you and Lincoln will go to a bicycle store and buy two bikes. But know this, while one of the bicycles will be for Lincoln to ride on, the other bike will be for Ronnie Anne. However, knowing that they cannot keep up with Lori and Bobby's mode of transportation, this is where Lana and myself will come in.

 **Lana:** But how can we help, Lis? I can tune up their bikes, but what exactly are we going to tune them up with?

 **Lisa:** We will be making changes and modifications to both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bikes. I have already made designs for a motor to be run by purified water. And these motors will be rigged to bicycle's pedals. We shall make two motors for the bikes to help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drive right behind Lori and Bobby.

 **Lana:** That's seems fair. Are there any more gadgets that'll come in handy?

 **Lisa:** In addition to the modified bikes, I will also make two GPS trackers to help keep track of where Lori and Bobby are going. Luckily, I was able to get some of Lori's DNA samples.

When everyone asked how she got DNA samples, she simply couldn't tell them.

 **Lisa:** But this I do know: With this DNA/GPS Tracker, we will be able to follow Lori wherever she goes.

 **Ronnie Anne:** But what about my brother? Won't you need his DNA sample, too?

 **Lisa:** That won't be necessary. Since Bobby would be most likely be with Lori, his DNA sample won't be needed. But there is one concern I have: How are you going to congregate with Lincoln?

Ronnie Anne didn't know how she would be able to sneak out of the apartment without Bobby or her family knowing. But Carlota had a perfect idea:

 **Carlota:** If I might make a suggestion, I think I might know of a way to smuggle Ronnie Anne out of the apartment and into my brother's car. It'll be top secret, but I can assure you that I'll make sure she'll get to your place ASAP.

 **Lisa:** Very well then. But know this: Lori and Bobby will run away before Lori's High School Graduation. We only have until next week to make the preparations. (to the Casagrandes) I wish all of you the best of luck. Operation: Follow Lori and Bobby to ensure their safety and also think of a shorter name for this operation will soon be active!

 **Carlota:** You know, maybe we should call this operation: Guardian Cupids.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Why call it that?

 **Carlota:** 'Cause you and your boyfriend will be together on this mission.

 **Lincoln/Ronnie Anne: I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND/HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**

 **Lisa:** Lincoln! Ronnie Anne! Please! Now is not the time for objections. We must prepare for your long journey. It will be dangerous, but only you two can ensure our eldest sister's safety.

 **CJ:** Don't forget Bobby, too.

 **Lisa:** Yes, Bobby too.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Ok, Carlota. I trust you'll help us out, right?

 **Carlota:** You can count on me, Ronnie Anne! I'll make sure you get to the Loud House in no time!

 **Lisa:** Lynn, can you help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepare for this journey?

 **Lynn:** Roger! I'll find them the most fastest, most aerodynamic bikes they'll ever seen! Right, Link?

 **Lincoln:** But let's see if we can convince our dad first.

 **Lisa:** See that you do. Until then, I shall consider this meeting adjourned. (to the Casagrandes) Good Luck, my friends. And most of all, a good luck to you, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln and I shall see you in this garage soon enough. This will be our meeting point before your journey begins.

Ronnie Anne gave her a salute before Lisa turned off the monitor.

 **Lisa:** Siblings, let us hope this mission does not mean an untimely death for one of our own.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And that ends the outline for Chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 9: The Great Elope Escape

Here is the outline for Chapter 9.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The Great Elope Escape**

The next day, preparations for OPERATION: Guardian Cupids had already begun.

First, Lincoln and Lynn Jr. informed their father they both want two new bikes. Lynn Sr. did had enough money to get them new bikes, so he took them to the biker store and let them choose a bike they both would want. Once Lincoln had made his decision on which bike he thinks would work best for Ronnie Anne and himself, Lynn Jr. convinces their father to buy two of the same bike.

Once they have gotten the bikes they needed, they brought them home and took them straight into the garage, where Lisa and Lana awaited for them. When Lincoln and Lynn Jr. showed them the bikes, Lana went to work on rigging Lisa's water-powered motors into the bicycles, as well as a few other attachments. Lisa also began preparing two DNA/GPS Trackers for the bicycles as well.

The days went by as Lana worked on the bikes and while Lisa tested her DNA/GPS Trackers, meanwhile, Lori was in her room, trying to write a goodbye message for her family. She had many failed versions of this letter, but she was assured that this one would be a real tearjerker. She had also bought herself a big, long, easy-to-fold and collapsible ladder to help her get down from her bedroom window.

Meanwhile, in Great Lakes City, Carlota took Bobby and Ronnie Anne shopping to one of the malls in the city. While Bobby was trying on some suits that Carlota made him try to wear in the dressing rooms, she and Ronnie Anne snuck off to try and find a way to smuggle Ronnie Anne along with Bobby's luggage. They perchance to find an aisle with suitcases, backpacks and roller stroller cases. Surely one of them was big enough for Ronnie Anne to hide in. Luckily, Ronnie Anne found one stroller suitcase that's just her size to hide in. They bought it along with the clothes Bobby bought for himself.

There were only a few days left and time was running short. At the Loud House, Lincoln began organizing all the things he'll need to bring along in one backpack: His change jar, 2 pairs of binoculars, 2 flashlights for him and Ronnie Anne to use. Luan set Lincoln up with some disguises that he and Ronnie Anne can use to sneak around unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne had also organizes the things she'll be bringing: A miniature periscope, a pair of brass knuckles, her black belt, and some other combative objects she'll need if anyone tries to threaten them. While Ronnie Anne prepared herself for sneaking into Bobby's car, Bobby was packing up for the journey ahead. Carlota didn't put the big stroller suitcase with him because she's secretly saving it for Ronnie Anne.

Soon enough, the day before Lori's Graduation had come. Lori had packed up what she could carry in some of her suitcases. When her family wasn't around, she hid them in the tool-shed out back without anyone noticing. However, inside of the garage, Lincoln and the other Loud Sisters were going over the final phase of the plan:

 **Lisa:** Siblings, the time grows near for Lori to run away with Bobby. But we have successfully prepared for this moment: The bikes are now fully motorized with kudos to Lana for her terrific tinkering work.

 **Lana:** It was nothin'. (to Lincoln) Ok, Link, this is important: You and Ronnie Anne are gonna quietly pedal these bikes away from our house. Once you two are far enough from our home, you can activate the aquatic motors to help you follow Lori and Bobby much easier.

 **Lincoln:** Got it! We'll be sure to refill our tanks whenever we can.

 **Lana:** You can use spring water, tap water, or even salt water from the river or stream to help you fuel up the tanks. But be warned, these motor fuel tanks are fragile to punctures. One jab from something like a bullet or anything like that and... WHAM! You'll go out of control and crash.

 **Lincoln:** We'll try not to damage these motors.

 **Lisa:** And Brother, I have finally finished the DNA/GPS Trackers and have rigged them onto the bikes. With these trackers, you'll be able to follow Lori wherever she goes. And wherever she goes, Bobby will be with her at all times. So Ronnie Anne will not have to worry.

 **Lincoln:** Tell that to Ronnie Anne when she shows up. I only hope her part of the plan works out well so she can make it our house without her family noticing her absence.

Later that evening, a few hours before midnight, at Great Lakes City, Bobby was loading up his car with his suitcases and backpacks. As he went back inside to get more stuff to bring along, Carlota and Ronnie Anne saw their chance to begin their phase of smuggling Ronnie Anne over to the Loud House. Ronnie Anne took her backpack and sealed herself inside of the stroller case. Carlota began wheeling her stroller-hidden sister over to Bobby's car. When Bobby saw her trying to lift the stroller up into his car, he helped her put it into the car. After hugging her and thanking her for all of her help, Bobby began to drive away from the apartment building and starting making his way out of the city, completely unaware that a certain someone had stowed away into his car.

Carlota watched as Bobby drove his car away.

 **Carlota:** Good luck, Ronnie Anne. And Lori, please keep my brother safe.

As Bobby drove beyond the city limits, he knew that he had only 3 hours to get to the Loud House before Midnight. As he drove on, he remembered something Lori told him on how she would know when he would arrive.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _ **Lori:**_ _Bobby, I know you'll say something romantic when you've come to help me elope, but... I will say something romantic as well, just to check if you're out there._

 _ **Bobby:**_ _Really? 'Cause you said to come pick you up at midnight, right?_

 _ **Lori:**_ _Yes, but I want to be sure that you'll literally be there on time. So I will say something romantic as well. But I really hope you'll be there in time to hear it."_

 _ **Bobby:**_ _Don't worry babe, I'll be there before midnight to hear what you have to say. But I can't get myself caught by your father. We'll have to be really careful. We can cause any commotion to alert your parents. Especially your dad._

 _ **Lori:**_ _Don't worry, Boo-Boo Bear. I'll make sure my father won't catch me escaping. Just please make it to my house before my graduation._

 _ **Bobby:**_ _You can count on me, babe. I'll make sure I'm there on time._

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Bobby knew he had to get to the Loud House before midnight so he can pick up Lori on time. But he still had an hour to go before midnight, so he stopped by Flip's Food and Fuel to fill up his car's gas tank. But as he did, Ronnie Anne quietly snuck out of the stroller pack with her own backpack and made a quick and quiet escape. Knowing that the Loud House wasn't too far from Flip's Food and Fuel, she could get there before Bobby would.

At the Loud House's garage, the Loud Sisters minus Lori and Lily gave some additional stuff for Lincoln to take on the long journey ahead. Just then, there was a knock on the garage side door, so Lynn Jr. went to answer it. Ronnie Anne had arrived before Bobby could, she managed to sneak out of his car just in time. The Loud Sisters offered to give her some of their stuff for the road, but she told them that she was already covered. Luna offered to take point of lookout to see if Bobby had arrived, so she stepped outside of the garage and kept watch.

As Luna kept a look out for Bobby, Lisa and Lana gave Ronnie Anne the run down. After Ronnie Anne gotten everything up to date, Lisa had one last important thing to say:

 **Lisa:** Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, I will not lie to you: This will be the utmost dangerous journey you two are about to embark on. There may be a lot of bumps in the road ahead of you, but do not sway from your main quest: Ensure the safety of both Lori and Bobby. Their fates rest squarely on your shoulders. We have done all we can to help prepare yourselves for the start of your mission. From here on out, it is now all up to you. We are all counting on you. You must

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both gave Lisa and the other sisters a salute.

 **Ronnie Anne:** You can count on us!

 **Lincoln:** We'll make sure nothing will happen between them.

 **Lisa:** We shall do what we can keep mother and father from finding out about you two.

Just then, Luna came in.

 **Luna:** Heads up, dudes! The Bobster's here! It's the final countdown!

 **Leni:** He's going to take Lori and run away with her!

 **Lisa:** Then there's not a moment to lose. Once Bobby and Lori leave our home property, you two must follow them. Make yourselves ready ASAP. We'll keep an eye on the runaways in case if they leave.

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepped themselves up for their bikes and the journey ahead, the other Loud Sisters looked through the windows to see what would happen.

Upon arriving at the Loud House, Bobby quietly opened up the trunk of his car. He then crept up to the front lawn and gazing upon Lori's opened window, he could see her waiting upon her bed. He also noticed something addressed to him on the front porch: a big, long, easy-to-fold and collapsible ladder that he could use to help Lori get down. There was even a sign that said:

 **"TO: BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR (My Romeo)**

 **FROM YOUR JULIET OF A BABE, LORI"**

Bobby was lucky that Lori had prepared something for him when he arrived. Knowing that Lori was now waiting in her bedroom, Bobby knew the only way he had to get her attention. After getting the ladder, he stepped down to the front lawn, and prepared to recite his romantic phrase.

Inside of her bedroom, Lori had finished sealing the envelope which was addressed to her family. She placed it down on her bed, or rather, her old bed since she'll be leaving her family for quite some time. But as

It was a little bit of something from the Romeo and Juliet Balcony Scene, but he made some modifications to some of the phrases:

 **Bobby:**

 _But soft! What light through yonder windowsill?_

 _It is the night, and Lori is the moon._

 _Arise, fair moon, that glows brighter than any star in the sky,_

 _Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

 _That thou, her mother, art far more fair than she._

 _Be not her father whom he is envious._

 _His hatred for me burns brightly as brimstone._

 _And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

 _It is my babe. Oh, it is my love._

 _Oh, that she knew she were!_

 _She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

 _Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—_

 _For I am too bold. As 'tis not to me she speaks._

 _Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

 _Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

 _That twinkle in their spheres till they return._

 _What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

 _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

 _As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

 _Would through the airy region stream so bright_

 _That birds would sing and think it were not night._

 _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

 _Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand_

 _That I might touch that cheek!_

Lori's heart filled with romance. She held her heart as she fought back tears.

 **Lori:** (swooning) _Oh..._ My boo-boo bear's reciting Romeo and Juliet...

From the window, he could see Lori swooning over his romantic phrasing. And when poked herself out the window, she too, recited something from Romeo and Juliet, also modified just for him:

 **Lori:**

 _Oh... Bobby-o... Bobby-o... Wherefore art thou Bobby-o?_

 _Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

 _Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

 _And I'll no longer be allowed to be a Loud._

Bobby started setting up the latter for Lori to come down as he kept on reciting for her.

 **Bobby:** _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

As Lori watched Bobby setting up the latter, she continued:

 **Lori:**

 _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

 _Thou art thyself, though not a Santiago or Casagrande._

 _What's Santiago nor Casagrande? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

 _Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

 _Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

 _What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

 _By any other word would smell as sweet._

 _So Bobby-o would, were he not Bobby-o called,_

 _Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

 _Without that title. Bobby-o, doff thy name,_

 _And for that name, which is no part of thee_

 _Take all myself._

As Bobby steadied the ladder up in front of her window, they continued:

 **Bobby:** (holding onto the ladder)

 _I take thee at thy word._

 _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

 _Henceforth I never will be your Bobby-o._

 _By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am._

 _My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself_

 _Because it is an enemy to thee._

 _Had I it written, I would tear the word._

As Lori and Bobby kept on reciting modified quotes from Romeo and Juliet, Lori began climbing down the ladder as Bobby kept it steady for her. Back in the garage, Leni and Lola began crying because what they were reciting to each other sounded so sad yet so beautiful. Lola thought of the scene as some sort of fairy tale where the prince had come to save a princess.

 **Leni:** (sniffles) It's so sad yet so beautiful.

 **Lola:** It's like a fairy tale in real life! (sniffles) Except without all the whimsical magic and musical numbers.

Some of the other Loud Sisters thought it was too mushy and too boring. But when they saw Lori climbing down the latter, they knew the time would come for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to prepare themselves for the start of their mission.

 **Lana:** She's going down the ladder! There's mot much time left.

 **Lisa:** I concur. (to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) You two, prepare yourselves! It is almost time!

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepared for the journey, the other Loud Sisters continued to watch Lori and Bobby's bittersweet reunion.

When Lori got down to the bottom of the latter and onto the safe ground before her, she embraced Bobby with a long hug.

 **Bobby:** Where's your stuff, babe? Did you pack already?

 **Lori:** I couldn't let my family know I was leaving them. So I hid my luggage in the tool-shed out back. I've unlocked before nightfall would come.

Lori and Bobby snuck out back to the tool-shed in the backyard. Lori opened it to reveal some suitcases as well as some duffel bags and her purse. Bobby quietly went back and forth carrying Lori's suitcases to his car while Lori carried what was light enough for her to carry.

Once they had everything Lori had packed into Bobby's car, Bobby gave Lori an ultimatum:

 **Bobby:** Babe, this is it. After we get this car, there is no turning back. This is your last chance to turn back. I'm giving you this one chance to reconsider: Are you sure that you're willing to leave your family? I can understand if you don't want to leave the.

Lori gazed toward her old home as a single tear fell down her cheek.

 **Lori:** As long as my father and your grandfather are still fighting each other, I can never be with you. Bobby, there's nothing we can do to stop this family feud. Until they realize how much we love each other, we can never go back. (more tears start forming) I'm so sorry, Boo-Boo Bear. But it's the only way.

Bobby held Lori in his arms. They knew that the time had finally come for them to move on from their families. And as long as their families kept feuding with each other, they were assured that they vowed to never return. And so, as Bobby got into the driver's seat of his car, Lori took one last look at her old home.

 **Lori:** I am sorry for everything. Lincoln, I know you'll literally see Ronnie Anne again someday. Leni, my family now rests in your hands. Never forget that I will always and literally love you forever. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday, but for now.. I must go. But I will literally never forget you. Good-bye, everyone.

And with those words said and done, Lori got into the passenger's seat of the car.

Back in the garage, the Loud Sisters saw Bobby driving his car away with Lori inside. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were all set. They had already put on their helmets and arm and knee caps. Their backpacks were all saddled up behind their backs.

 **Luna:** The love birds are fleein' the coop, dudes!

 **Lynn Jr.:** It's go time, you guys! **GO-GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Lincoln and Ronnie, now geared up, got up onto their bikes and they were ready for departure!

 **Lincoln:** We're ready!

 **Ronnie Anne:** LET'S DO THIS!

 **Lisa:** Luan, initiate open garage hatch door sequence!

 **Luan:** Open Says Me! (laughs)

Luan pressed the button on the garage panel to open the garage door. As the door slowly opened, Lana and Lynn Jr. removed the safety blocks holding the bikes in place.

 **Lisa:** Brother, Bobby's Sister, activate the GPS Tracker!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne turned on Lisa's patented DNA/GPS Tracker which showed a map of the neighborhood. There was a blue blinking light that was moving away from the Loud House. That light must be Lori, they thought. As long as the blue light was Lori, Bobby would be with her, too.

And as the garage door was lifted up, opening the way down the driveway, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne put the pedal to the metal as they began peddling out of the garage, down the driveway and pedaled down the road after Bobby and Lori.

Once they were away from the Loud House, Ronnie Anne peddled in front of Lincoln and looked back at him.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Lincoln, let's get try out Lana and Lisa's new motors! We're far enough from your house as it is!

 **Lincoln:** Fair enough!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne activated the water-fueled motors which instantly stopped the pedals and allowed them to drive their motor-bicycles with ease as they used the GPS Trackers to follow Lori and Bobby.

Their adventure had now just begun.

Back at the Loud House, the Loud Sisters watched as they saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne peddling their bikes away from them. Once they heard the motor sounds of Lana and Lisa's water-fueled motors being activated, they knew that they had indeed worked.

 **Lisa:** Sisters, we must now adjourn to our rooms for the night. We must do what we can to keep mother and father from finding out about Lincoln's disappearance.

As the Loud Sisters started heading back into the Loud House, Lisa looked out into the road and onto the distance where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had gone.

 **Lisa:** (calling out to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, echoing in the night) Good luck, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne! We'll be standing by to check in on you two. The fates of Lori and Bobby now rests on your shoulders!

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

This ends the outline for Chapter 9.


End file.
